Like Fathers, Like Sons
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Francis catches Matthew and Alfred in the heat of the moment. He's not too happy about it knowing the two boys are brothers (though he's lied for years and called them cousins). Arthur comforts him and reminds him who they're copying. Rated M because I'm paranoid. Light Smut. AmeriCan and FrUk.


Francis looked up from the book he was reading towards the stairs. He glanced at his watch. It was ten-thirty. He uncrossed his legs and stood, bookmarking his page and tossed it on the couch. He headed up the stairs to see why his son and nephew were making so much noise. He opened the door, seeing no real reason to knock. It was his house after all. His eyes widened at the sight.

"M-Mattie!?"

The two blondes occupying the bed gasped and attempted to cover their connected bodies.

"D-Dad! What are you doing in here?" Matthew asked, his flushed face growing darker as a blush set in.

Francis covered his mouth, tears forming in his eyes. He turned his back to the boys, propping against the doorframe. He couldn't believe his eyes. His quiet, innocent son was sexing his brother's son. He felt as if he went wrong raising the teenage Canadian.

"Son- what is going on? I really want to know why you would disgrace me by riding your own cousin?" the Frenchman said, turning back around to face the boys.

Matthew climbed off of Alfred, cuddling against his American cousin. "W-well…I-I'm at that age..w-when my hormones go insane….and uh…I wanted to figure out my sexual preference? P-p-plus he pulled my curl!" He curled around Alfred as his upset father came towards the bed.

Francis yanked the cover off of them. He grabbed Matthew by the arm and yanked him into a standing position on the bed. "I already knew about your hormones being out of whack. We've had a discussion regarding your sexual preference. What is the real reason, boy? None of that cheesy shit either."

Matthew's legs were shaking. He'd never seen his father so upset. "D-Dad….I love Alfred that way. He loves me too that way. W-we've been together for the past year…"

"I don't think I heard that right. Repeat, boy."

"I-I love Alfred. Alfred loves me. B-b-but this is our first time…in bed…like that."

Francis let Matthew go, Matthew collapsing on top of Alfred.

"Al, get your clothes on. I'm calling your father. You're going home _tonight_."

Matthew got off of his lover and began searching through the pile of discarded clothes, both boys helping each other get dress once Francis turned his back and headed downstairs. Alfred took the Canadian's hands, lacing their fingers together. He pressed an apologetic kiss to Matthew's bruised and swollen lips. Tentatively, Matthew kissed back. He wrapped his arms around his neck as his French heritage stepped in, kissing him back a little more forcefully. Both boys were still painfully hard, since they were interrupted before climax. He pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips together. He pressed his need against Alfred's thigh.

"Alfred-"

Alfred's hand was ahead of Matthew's thoughts as it began travelling down to his pants once again. He nearly tore the button off of his pants but he got them a loose. He unzipped them and pulled out the Canadian's hard member. He stroked it slowly, connecting their mouths again in a heated kiss. They both really didn't give a damn about being caught, not now, not with their hormones raging and their dicks hard. Sure, Francis had a reason to be upset, but none of it crossed their minds again as soon as their lips touched.

"Al-f-fred," Matthew moaned. "W-what about D-Dad?"

"Uncle Francis can say shit… He interrupted us, he can let us finish," Alfred said lustfully. He pushed down Mattie's pants and boxers down, Mattie not rejecting the movement, his body needing what was about to come more than he did before.

**_Meanwhile….._**

"I just don't understand where I went wrong," Francis said, burying his face in his hands.

Arthur rubbed his back soothingly. He couldn't say anything, really. He had two kids with this man (don't even ask how). They split after Alfred was born. "Well, I mean, look at us back then."

"But we were young, dumb, and horny-"

"What do you think is going on with Mattie and Alfred, hn?" Arthur chuckled. "You really are a stupid git. It's just brotherly love, Francis." He moved so he was sitting behind the Frenchmen, hugging him.

He sighed, lightly touching the arms around him. "Maybe if we raised them together as brothers, it wouldn't have happened…"

Arthur shrugged. "No telling, love. Maybe, maybe not"

Francis chuckled and looked back at the smaller man. "Hadn't heard you call me that in seventeen years." He pulled Arthur's head down and frenched him like he did all those years ago.

Arthur sighed into the kiss, shifting into Francis' lap and straddling him. Francis had to admit, he missed his brother. A lot. When they broke apart for air, saliva dropped in between the two. Lust flashed in between their bodies. The reconnected their lips only to break apart again at the sound of the Canadian's French yell.

"Oui, juste là!"

Arthur chuckled. "Like fathers, like sons…"

**_Ah, this was really pointless, I guess. LOL oh well XD I was bored and the idea of FrUk and AmeriCan pleased my mind. It started off rated T, but then mommy told me she wanted to take my hentai away…Noooo, I love my hentai! How could anyone be so cruel!? _**

**_~LoveViolently_**


End file.
